The Colonies
by Sheankelor
Summary: The Infinity Bond links then through all time. They shall forever know the other. So, shall we look at another version of Harry and Severus? One that lives during the American Revolution? Seaside House Universe, SS/HP slash. Drabble format, so they are short and sweet.
1. 1: Making things complicated

_AN:This drabble is being betaed as normal, as we go. ^-^ It was born from the snarry-100 drabble prompt list... "Life" ' Liberty' 'Pursuit of Happiness'... in that order and of course, it made me think of the USA Declaration of Independence. That made me have to write it in that time period...which then brought about a series of drabbles in the Seaside House Universe._

_So, names have been changed... Sebastien Sallowe is Severus and Harold Ward is Harry. _

_Enjoy, they are short sweet and easy. ^-~ _

_This ones prompt was complicated._

_Making Things Complicated_

Sebastien Sallowe handed Malfoy's servant the crate of potions that the manor had ordered. He watched as the thin wizard headed out the door and caught a glimpse of the man that was now making his life complicated.

Up until five months ago, he would've sworn to be asexual. No one in the last almost forty years had caught his attention. Not one popped up in his dreams, or made him want to kiss or hold them. Harold Ward had succeeded in all of those. All it took was them meeting once, and then the dreams started.

(o.o)

Sebastien gripped the wood hard and did his best not to devour the young man who was striding over to his counter with his eyes. He had the most vivid dream that morning featuring Harold, one that his body was assuring him that it would love to try for real.

After being sure that his voice would sound normal, Sebastien nodded to the younger man. "Mr. Ward, how can I help you today?"

The green eyes seemed to glow. Sebastien wanted to run a finger over the skin under them to see if it was as soft as it looked.

(o.o)

Harold swallowed almost convulsively. The brown eyes that were looking at him were almost burning. Much as they appeared in the dreams that he had been experiencing recently. "Mr. Sallowe, I need to talk to you in private, if I may."

He watched as the thin fingers clenched the counter edge until they turned white before Sallowe released it. The Potions Master nodded once, flicked his wand towards the door and then gestured to be followed. Harold followed the billowing black robe into a small back room.

"Mr. Sallowe, I think someone slipped me a love potion. Can you check?"

(o.o)

Sebastien raised an eyebrow. "I can, Mr. Ward," He held up a finger to stop the words about to come out of Ward. "who does it draw you to?"

He watched Ward's cheeks flushed.

"You, sir."

Sebastien tried to suppress the wave of hot desire that flooded through him. "I fear this is not a potion. I have already tested myself for one, as well as for innumerable spells." He caught the question in the bright eyes staring at him. "Yes, I have also be affected as well."

"Do you dream about me, too?" The green eyes glowed with desire.

(o.o)

_'Sallowe was also feeling this? And had no idea what it was?' _Harold bit his bottom lip. "Maybe the tests would show positive on me? It might if they only cast the spell on me."

Sebastien drew a breath and dragged his attention away from the teeth holding that bottom lip prisoner. "If you trust me to cast the detection spells, I will."

When the black head nodded, Sebastien raised his wand. Maybe this would be the end to the complication. Ten spells later, neither were any wiser. "I have one last thing to test."

"What?"

"A bond, Mr. Ward."

(o.o)

Harold felt his eyes widen. How could he be bound to someone he had just met, and only know in passing? But even if it was far fetched, he knew that they might as well test the possibility. "Go ahead."

Sebastien nodded and drew two rune circles on the ground connected by a chain of runes. "Step into one of the circles, Mr. Ward."

Harold did, and watched as Sebastien stepped into the other.

Sebastien spoke the activation spell, expecting nothing to happen. The glowing bond light spilled out of the confines of the rune circle and wove between them.

(o.o)

Harold watched as the circles and the chain glowed. The light then left the chain and spread out to fill the room, with himself and Sallowe as the end points. He caught the dark wand moving and the light faded. "I take it that that was a positive test?"

Sebastien didn't understand. There was only one bond that glowed a soft white, but none were supposed to leave the confines of the runes. The presence of this bond explained a lot.

He focused on the questioning green eyes. "Yes, it was. It seems as if no one has cursed us."

(o.o)

Harold looked into the brown eyes trying to determine what Sallowe talking about.

"We have an Infinity Bond between us." Sebastien decided not to mention how unusual the bond pattern was.

Harold racked his brain trying to pull up all he knew about bonds. "I don't know much about it, but doesn't that mean we are supposed to be together?"

"If you wish to be, Mr. Ward. It will not force us." Sebastien refrained from mentioning that they would never be a couple with anyone else based on his own experience.

"Being a couple complicates things, doesn't it?"

Sebastien nodded.

(o.o)

Harold had left that afternoon, and returned after closing. Leaning back against a wall, he contemplated what to do. He was eternally bound to the man who was stirring a cauldron.

He was willing to acknowledge the bond, and to learn about the Potions Master that was known far and wide as acerbic. But was the man willing to learn about him. "I want to give this a chance."

Sebastien looked through the fumes coming out of the cauldron. "People are not going to accept us as a couple."

Harold sighed. "Then we shall decide if we should remain here."

(o.o)

Months flew by. They were careful about being seen together. Touches were behind closed doors. But the gossiping members of the Alley noticed eventually and rumors started flying.

Sebastien locked the door tight and cast his privacy wards all about before he pinned Harold against it. "It is getting too complicated."

Harold ran his fingers through the dark brown hair and gazed deep into the eyes he had come to love. "Can we move? Is there anywhere we can go that the rumors won't reach or will be ignored?"

"The Colonies."

Harold's eyes widened. "Are you willing..."

"For you, yes."


	2. 2: A New Home

_AN: Sebastien is Severus and Harold is Harry. _

_Prompt " Life_

_A New Home  
_

Harold looked over the land, checking on the status of the crops. He would head out later to collect ingredients for Sebastien. Raising his eyes to the sky, he watched the clouds scuttle across it propelled by a breeze.

Life was different here in the Colonies. It was a bit slower. It helped that he and Sebastien opted to live in the fringes of civilization here, where as in England they had been in the heart of the hustle and bustle of the Wizarding World.

Satchel in hand, Harold began the trek into town. He collected ingredients on the way.

(o.o)

Harold waved at one of the townsfolk as he entered the small commerce section.

_'Here, neither of us are known. We are just two bachelors who are living under the same roof. I take care of the house and Sebastien runs the Apothecary. Back home we would have been criticized, judged and called out on our relationship.'_

He nodded to Mrs. Garrison as he entered Sebastien' shop.

_'But here in the backwoods, they respect Sebastien' abilities far too much to pry into our relationship. That is why we're here. To live our life the way we choose. With each other.'_


	3. 3: Settled in

_AN: Sebastien is Severus and Harold is Harry. _

_Prompt: Liberty_

_Settling In  
_

Sebastien heard the door open and felt the corner of his mouth lift. Most would not call it a smile, but Harold knew what it was. To him, that was all that mattered.

He let his eyes roam over his partner in the pretence of checking out the level of muck that covered him, but in actuality Sebastien was checking out how well the trousers clung to Harold's legs and how his shoulders fit in the jacket that was stretched across them.

"Ward, go around the back and use the mudroom."

Green eyes smiled at him knowingly as Harold obeyed.

(o.o)

Sebastien' mind wandered while he waited for Carl Fuller to decide on which potion he wanted.

He had made more money in England for his potions, but here he had more liberty. He could mix magical and nonmagical brews on a shelf and no one cared.

That freedom also extended to his relationship with Harold. People in England knew that they were not related, nor was he a foster parent, or even a mentor. Their being together had been frowned on the short while they were a couple there.

The Colonies had granted them the ability to be together freely.

(O.O)

He and Harold had promoted the idea that they were committed bachelors. They were free to live together, to do whatever they wanted. As long as their relationship was behind closed doors, the townsfolk were willing to turn a blind eye. Sebastien' potions were too good for them to jeopardize their supply.

Sebastien finished Fuller's transaction. Watching his other customers, he tried not to think about Harold washing the worst of the mud off in the back room. He wasn't entirely successful, which made him heartily glad that his coat was long enough to hide the evidence of his thoughts.


	4. 4: A Decision Required

_AN: Sebastien is Severus and Harold is Harry. _

_Theme - Pursuit of Happiness._

_A Decision Required_

Harold slowly sat down at the table, and stared at Sebastien. War was coming. It was coming to the place that they had taken as their home. They had chased their happiness to this place, but it seemed to be running away again. Running away from the Intolerable Acts.

He didn't know what to do. There was a chance that British soldiers would be quartered in their town, without their say so. They were going to have to make sure that nothing magical was visible.

He was uncertain if they should pack up and flee or if they should stay.

(O.O)

Sebastien took in the uncertainty in Harold's face. When they left England, Harold said that they weren't fleeing home, but pursuing their own happiness. He hadn't been sure about that then, but now he was chasing his happiness with everything in him. And it was worth it.

This Declaration, even though it said it was for Independence, was one of War. And they, like everyone else, had to declare where they stood.

Folding his hands around Harold's, he answered the unspoken question. "I will protect our home and our friends. This is my home.

Harold sagged. "I will, as well."


	5. 5: The Arrival

_It was suggested to put up a note telling what the Quartering Act was, and how I modified it for this story. _

_This is a quote from Historycom_

_"The Quartering Act of 1765 required the colonies to house British soldiers in barracks provided by the colonies. If the barracks were too small to house all the soldiers, then localities were to accommodate the soldiers in local inns, livery stables, ale houses, victualling houses, and the houses of sellers of wine. Should there still be soldiers without accommodation after all such publick houses were filled, the colonies were then required to take, hire and make fit for the reception of his Majesty's forces, such and so many uninhabited houses, outhouses, barns, or other buildings as shall be necessary." _

_Not stated here was the fact that the colonists had to provided the basics for them as well, such as food, bedding, cooking utensils, firewood, beer or cider and candles. All without compensation or choice. _

_I modified this for the Wizard's Secercy Act by having the Ministry insist that Wizards stay in wizarding towns or in the home of a wizard. _

_Theme: Atmosphere_

_The Arrival_

Carl Fuller felt the difference in the air the moment Sebastien looked over at the door. He was reminded of the first time that he had met the Chemist.

"Master Sallowe, why is a M-man of your caliber hiding in such a backwoods place?"

Carl noticed that Sebastien wasn't releasing the vial, and the look in the other man's eyes asked him to stay. "Mr. Sallowe, Mrs. Eldrich wants you to designing a tincture for her."

Sebastien was glad that Carl had understood his request. "If you will wait, Mr. Fuller?"

Carl stepped away from the counter and watched.

(o.o)

Sebastien studied the wizard that had found him. He had known it was a distinct possibility that he would be traced down. The Malfoys and Blacks had insisted on only using his potions, and agreed to pay the cost to ship them internationally.

He ignored the man's earlier question. "What can I help you with today?"

Bright blue eyes took in the mixed products in the shop and the Muggle standing near the counter. "The Ministry would not approve of this place."

Sebastien glared at the man. "That's neither here nor there Mr…"

"Tolston. Gregory Tolston. British Army, Special Division."

(o.o)

Carl felt the atmosphere in the tiny shop thicken. War was finally coming to Applegate.

Sebastien raised an eyebrow. "And what does a specialist wish from me?"

"I am quartering in your residence."

Sebastien felt a chill run through him. He knew that it had to be the Ministry of Magic that was stationing Tolston. They probably hunted high and low to find a wizard that they knew of in the Colonies. "Just yourself?"

Tolston shook his head. "Three others as well. The Ministry asked that you supply our division with … tinctures. They will of course reimburse you."

(o.o)

Sebastien rested the weight of his stare on Tolston. "I shall escort you to the house after the shop is closed." He turned away from the man and faced Carl.

"Mr. Fuller…" He gestured towards the backroom, where he could still see his main room, but was able to have a private conversation with Carl. The privacy wards were the best that he and Harold could weave.

Carl stepped into the stockroom. His first words were to reassure the Chemist whose worry was palpable. "I know that you weren't born here, but I don't believe you are a Tory."

(o.o)

Sebastien felt a weight fall off of him. The entire town would follow Carl's led. "I need someone to go warn Harold. He cannot be found there."

Sebastien refused for the Wizarding world to pry into their relationship.

Carl frowned for a moment. The boy was of legal age and had been when they arrived, that much he knew. People came here for many reasons, and these two obviously didn't want to be found together. "I'll send Marcus to collect him. He'll stay at my place until these men are gone."

"Thank you. I'll bring over a fly treatment."

(o.o)

Carl nodded. He would deliver it later with an explanation. He would also spread the word about why Harold was moving, and who the men were that were staying with Sebastian. Stepping out of the stockroom, he smiled at the solemn faced man. "I'll see you later."

"Till tonight." Sebastien watched as the town leader left. Connections… it was all about the right connections. And they had made them in this town.

"Which way to your house, my men need rest?" Tolston leaned against the counter.

"I'll walk you when the shop is closed and not before."


	6. 6: The Town of Applegate

_It was suggested to put up a note telling what the Quartering Act was, and how I modified it for this story. _

_This is a quote from Historycom_

_"The Quartering Act of 1765 required the colonies to house British soldiers in barracks provided by the colonies. If the barracks were too small to house all the soldiers, then localities were to accommodate the soldiers in local inns, livery stables, ale houses, victualling houses, and the houses of sellers of wine. Should there still be soldiers without accommodation after all such publick houses were filled, the colonies were then required to take, hire and make fit for the reception of his Majesty's forces, such and so many uninhabited houses, outhouses, barns, or other buildings as shall be necessary." _

_Not stated here was the fact that the colonists had to provided the basics for them as well, such as food, bedding, cooking utensils, firewood, beer or cider and candles. All without compensation or choice. _

_I modified this for the Wizard's Secercy Act by having the Ministry insist that Wizards stay in wizarding towns or in the home of a wizard. _

_A quiet thanks to Yen for the editing. _

_Theme: Committed_

_The Town of Applegate_

The pub's doors were closed, and there were people watching for the strangers. Harold recognized Mrs. Lindenmuth, a witch that lived on the far side of town, she was discreetly casting privacy wards.

"Sebastien wants you safe. Out of that house." Fuller almost growled it at Harold who was not agreeing to their plan. "We, all of us in this town, are committed to protecting both of you."

Harold stopped and frowned at the door. "Why? We haven't been in Applegate for that long." He turned back towards the group. "Why are we important? How can you trust us?"

(o.o)

Carl looked over at his wife, his loss for words evident.

Sarah pressed her lips together and faced Harold. "Everyone comes to Applegate for a reason. We're _the backwater _of the backwater. Here, your past is wiped clean, ignored. What happens behind closed doors is your business, except you hurting someone."

Harold nodded; he and Sebastien had moved here for that reason.

"With that acceptance comes a bond, a familial one. We've become a loose knit family with all the privileges of one. Those that can't accept that leave. You haven't left."

The others nodded.

"Family protects family."

(o.o)

"So, you trust us because we help you, because we're still here, even though we were born and raised English."

Stevenson sighed. "We know, but you left for a reason. You've been here for years, and helped everyone."

Harold caught the wizard's eyes and held them for a moment before nodding. There were a few Wizarding families here, and they accepted them faster than anyone else.

"So, we are all committed to making sure that these soldiers learn nothing about anyone here that we don't want them to know?" Harold looked back at Carl.

"You're right... Nothing."

(o.o)

Marcus stepped between Carl and Harold. "Their house still has signs of two people living there. Since Harold and I are about the same size, I think I should take his place."

Harold pushed back the thoughts of Marcus with Sebastien. "That is a good idea. There is no way we can we can clean the house of all signs of another occupant. It will stop bothersome questions."

Carl frowned slightly. "Are you going to stay in Marcus' room? It will be empty until he returns."

Harold shook his head. "I'll stay in the small loft room above the stables."


	7. 7: Getting on One Page

_AN: Not beta-ed as of yet... but if you see a change here or there, then please thank Yen.  
_

_Theme: Open_

_Getting on One Page_

Sebastien locked the shop door behind him. Spotting Tolston, he gestured for the man to come with him. Four men followed him home. _'Let Harold be gone. As a Defense Master, they will try to recruit him.'_

Opening the door, he noticed that the place still looked like two people lived there. Harold's things were scattered about. Luckily, nothing magic related was in the open.

"You will have to be careful about using magic here. My gardener is a Muggle."

Tolston's eyes widened. "You live as a Muggle?"

Sebastien smirked. "Only when he is here. The rooms are this way."

(o.o)

Sebastien headed into Applegate after he settled his visitors. He made sure that his and Harold's bedroom door was warded against entry as well as Harold's for show bedroom and his potions lab.

He made his way to Fuller's Pub, hoping to talk to Harold and devise a plan. He didn't expected to walk into a town meeting.

"Mr. Sallowe, are they at the house?" Carl pushed a tankard into Sebastien's hand as he entered the room.

Sebastien nodded before taking a needed swig of ale. "I left them settling their gear, telling them I needed to find my gardener."

(o.o)

Marcus stepped out of the crowd on the far side of the room. "That would be me, sir. Harold agreed to let me use his room while they are there."

Sebastien caught Harold's tiny flinch at that. He wanted to reassure his partner that it would not be their bedroom shared. Instead he raked his eyes over Marcus. "You are as good at horticulture as Harold, and I know that you two have plotted over the fields together. And not just ours, but others in the town. That gives you a reason to be in town and more specifically here."

(o.o)

Stevenson leaned forward slightly. "Fuller said that the soldier recognized you. Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

It was the narrowing of Sebastien's eyes and the quick flick of his wand arm that told Stevenson that they were wizards.

"Not much. They know of me, but not me. I will be sure to inform you of anything that they let slip." Sebastien looked over the townspeople. He had to be as open and frank with them as he could. "I will have to supply them with medicines, but I will supply both sides the best I can."

(o.o)

"They will be watching us, you especially." Carl noticed Sebastien's rapidly forming frown. "That means, if you don't want them to notice Harold, you are going to have to avoid him as much as you used to avoid Marcus."

Harold felt his blood chill. Sebastien didn't avoid Marcus on purpose, but he never had a reason to see him. Never.

Sebastien met Harold's panicking eyes. "They'll leave sometime. Then you can come home and annoy me as normal."

Harold forced a grin. "Well, while you have a moment, let's finish planning."

The town of Applegate prepared for a long unwanted visit.


	8. 8: Making it through

_Making it through _

The plans, no matter how good, left Sebastien cold. They did not include him seeing Harold except for glimpses here and there. But he had accepted them. They were for the best, and he would do anything to keep Harold safe.

One thing that everyone was adamant about was that they were fortunate that there was only four soldiers, and that they had gotten off lightly so far. The Colonies and England had been at war for the last seven years, but their little town was too little and too far off the beaten track to really matter. They were prepared for more troops to follow the first four.

Fuller had expressed an interest as to why the Tolston and his division were being stationed in a private residence instead of a public establishment. It had taken a bit of luck and some fast talking from Sebastien and Ian Wallace to tamp down the Pub owner's curiosity. The five Wizarding families had given a quiet collective sigh of relief. They knew that Fuller was still curious, but he wasn't going to question anymore. At least not now.

Sebastien knew that Tolston and his subordinates were stationed within his house so that they could use magic freely. He also knew that the knowledge that he lived with a Muggle gardener irritated them. That was one reason he declared that his gardener a Muggle long before he knew Marcus was going to be there. Before he had left the house to find out what was going on, he had heard them complaining amongst themselves that they were not free to be wizards.

They kept making a list of complaints for the rest of the week. Luckily, Marcus had been outside each time, so he didn't catch all the wizarding references. Sebastien wasn't sure if it was by design or chance, though.

After the first week they had bitterly lamented their inability to cast spells freely on his property to him. He had raised an eyebrow and gestured out the door. "Marcus keeps my potion ingredients growing without questioning them, and provides food for the table and market. Without him I would not have time to brew."

He was never going let them know just how much he missed casting spells whenever he wanted. He was glad that they had taken to staying away as long as they could. He was hoping that it would be permanent soon.

(o.o)

Sagging down into their bed, a flush filling his face and a cooling mess covering his hand, Sebastien wished with all his might that Harold could be there right now. Three weeks was already too long of a separation. It was as bad as the time between them meeting and finding out about the bond. _'Worse actually… I know exactly what I am missing. And it isn't just the sex. The conversations, the smiles, simple touches, and his way of getting me to leave my lab.'_

A quick spell cleaned up the worst of the mess, and he dragged himself out of the bed. Pouring water from the pitcher into a chipped basin, he started his morning ablutions. The day was going to be long but it had to start sometime.

Normally Sebastien would spend the first three hours of morning brewing in his lab before preparing to open his shop. Two hours into his routine, he heard a loud crash over his head and rushed to see what the ruckus was. Pots and pans were scattered about, and his pantry was opened as someone prowled through it.

It was obvious to him that Tolston and his group of wizard soldiers had just stumbled into the kitchen-dining room combination and were making a mess. Sebastien gave a minute shake of his head and looked out to see where Marcus was tending the fields. "What _are_ you doing?"

The youngest in the group, a year younger than Harold, smiled at him. "Looking for breakfast."

Sebastien frowned and gestured them away from his pantry. "I will make it."

That was one of his main issues with the quartering of these men in his home. He had to feed them. They did not supply themselves with rations. And they didn't repay him for the food they ate either. _'They were not quartered in the public houses since they are Wizards. And I have no barns and such for me to ship them out to. Wizards get even a worse deal than the others under the Quartering Act. The Secrecy Act sees to that.'_

The four sat at his table and waited for breakfast. As they talked about the mission the night before, Sebastien made a mental note of the potions and medicines he needed to supply the Colonists.

(o.o)

Harold rolled out of bed and frowned about the small room he had taken over in the stable loft. It wasn't that the once tack room was tiny compared to his and Sebastien's room, but that it lacked anything that reminded him of his partner.

As he started his morning routines, he let his mind wander back in time.

At the meeting the night that Tolston had arrived, he sat down with Marcus and planned how to get his clothes and a few personal items out of the his fake room. He had been very glad at that moment that Sebastien had told him to keep a small collection of Muggle clothes in there.

With in the first month of them being in Applegate, they had been visited by every family that was in town. None of them had pried, they were just trying to get a feel of the new comers. But Sebastien wasn't reassured by these visits, and had insisted on setting up a bedroom for show. Even after all these years, ones in which they were accepted and not questioned, he kept the room up. It was on his weekly clean up list. The bedsheets were changed, the furniture moved about, the clothes exchanged for sets that were in his real room.

Marcus had come bearing a small bag the next morning with some of his clothes and grooming kit. Both had nodded, talked about seeds and what he had recently planted.

Latter that day, about lunch time, Sebastien had meet with Harold and the other Wizarding population of Applegate. In that meeting he had explained just what those four unwanted visitors were capable of. And that they would love to recruit Harold.

Harold smirked slightly. It was after the others found out that gardening was his secondary skill, and Defense was his Mastery, they had subtly courted him to teach the children.

The Lindenmuths, Wallaces, Stevensons, and Monteros had all moved to Applegate together. They had taken up residence in farms that surrounded the town, each guarding one of the approaches. Sebastien and his house stood on the last of the approaches. That was one of the reasons that they wanted him to teach the children. Who knew what was going to come down that road.

Slowly drifting down the road, Harold made his way towards Wallace's farm. It was the furthest from town, and the most protected from prying eyes. If anyone asked, he was trying to determine what could be grown profitably just under the tree line on the edge of the farm. Of course, he was doing that as well.

His mind wandered through the things he wanted to teach. He knew that today he wanted to make sure that they knew how to escape from any fight, Muggle or Wizard. He would cover simple pranking spells that might gain them a bit of time, and be hard to claim it was a spell. Later this week he would be teaching all the other children in the town the Muggle side of his lessons. He had lessons every other day, alternating between only Wizards and Muggle Wizard mixed. They were a family, and he would give the children every means possible to survive. The adults in the town had worked to devise reasons for the children to be missing at the same time.

Harold hoped that the children were teaching the adults.

Stopping, Harold looked about and realized that his feet had once again taken him to Sebastien's store. It was just like the time he had thought he was pranked with a love potion or spell. For those long weeks he had spent more time than he cared to remember forcing himself to walk away from the doors that hid the object of his desire.

Longing rose up in him as Harold looked at the closed doors. He wanted to at least see the Potions Master. His wish was granted when the door opened. Their eyes met for just the briefest moment, but Harold could see that Sebastien was suffering as much as he was.

One of the unwelcome guests was in the shop and Harold knew he couldn't draw attention to himself. Shifting his eyes away, he headed down the road.

His steps eventually stopped again and he saw his classroom, a small clearing in the edge wood. It was also heavily warded to keep prying eyes out. Sebastien had agreed that it was fine to do so. It might be a bit suspicious if Tolston's group went snooping around, but there were a number of potion ingredients growing in it, so he was prepared to use that as his excuse. Harold took a moment to soak in the feeling of Sebastien's magic as he crossed the ward line. It was here that color came back to his world for just a little bit.

Casting a protective spell over those ingredients, Harold faced his class. The nine children settled on the grass. It was time to teach.


	9. 9: A Late Night Visit

**Challenge 370: Closed**

_A Late Night Visit_

Sebastien rested a palm on the closed door. The magic of Harold's wards raced through his fingers and washed through him. Closing his eyes, he heaved a heartfelt sigh. He literally ached with the need to spend a moment with Harold. Three months apart was too long.

Glimpses through a window or an open door lost their appeal with in a week. Now they were torture, showing what he could not have. Dreams ate at his resolve and made his morning routine longer.

Tolston and his group were out and wouldn't be back until the morning. Sebastien couldn't resist anymore.

(o.o)

Sebastien's hand slid down the door and tested the knob. Yielding to the pressure, the door opened. Stepping through, he stopped for a moment to get his bearings. There was just a sliver of light cutting the inky darkness, illuminating the sleeping form on a narrow bed.

Quietly crossing the room, he left his shoes beside the footboard, and his overcoat draped over it. His cravat and cufflinks were placed on a flat surface. Knowing he dared not remove anything else, Sebastien settled onto the bed. A sigh escaped both of them when Sebastien's arms closed about the sleeping man.

(o.o)

Trembling fingers drifted over the covered thigh as Sebastien drew a deep breath, enjoying the scent of Harold. His lips brushed at the warm temple, and his other hand flexed on the taut muscular chest.

A shudder ran through him as the sleeping man snuggled back into his arms. Sebastien felt the thigh slip out from under his hand, parting Harold's thighs, exposing the places that he was desperate to feel again. He fought the urge to wake Harold up.

Pulling his trailing hand away from the thigh, he draped it over Harold's waist.

Fighting sleep, he savoured the moment.

(o.o)

Harold felt warm and comfortable. At peace. A smile slipped onto his face as he turned over carefully and found Sebastien dressed. _'Must have been in the lab too long.'_

Sleepy fingers slipped buttons free. Harold let his fingers drift over the exposed skin. When enough was visible his mouth joined his fingers. Sebastien's flavour exploded over his taste buds, making him want to taste more. His fingers fumbled with the trouser fastenings. They nearly defeated him, but in the end they yielded.

He worked his hands through the layers of material finding the prize that was hidden within it.

(o.o)

With one hand fondling the soft sac and another brushing over the silky smooth length, Harold shifted enough to take that rapidly hardening length into his mouth. The sound of a breath being caught made him smile around his mouthful. Worming his fingers about, he was able to brush over the smooth skin just behind the warm sack now resting in his palm.

A groan erupted above him as fingers stabbed through his hair and dug into his scalp.

Closing his mouth tightly about the base of Sebastien's erection, Harold sucked hard as he moved up to the weeping tip.

(o.o)

Sebastien hadn't intended to fall asleep, he did his best not to anymore. He worked himself to the point of complete exhaustion, to the point where his sleep would be dreamless.

Dreams...

Harold's tongue moved around the edge of the head of his erection causing him to release a strangled moan. Strong, calloused fingers were sliding across his perineum while his balls rested, cupped in a gentle palm.

Need thrummed through him. The need for this to be real, for Harold to be truly touching him, for the hair between his fingers and the scalp beneath them to be there.

(o.o)

Harold released his prize with a slight popping sound. He wanted to taste Sebastien's lips. He wanted to feel the hard body pressed against him. Removing his night shirt, he pushed as much of the other's offending shirt out of his ways as he could. He then pressed his chest against the now bare one and slid his erection against Sebastien's.

Running a hand up the strong back, he threaded his other through the long dark hair and drew their lips together. The kiss started off soft.

Harold shuddered as Sebastien's hand ran over his skin, molding their bodies together.

(o.o)

It was the feel of Harold's kiss, soft and warm, that brought home that this was real. The memory of slipping into the loft room, of curling up with the sleeping man, and the lost battle of remaining awake flashed through his mind only to be blotted out by the realization that Harold was naked next to him.

Ending the kiss, Sebastien moved away enough to quickly strip out of his garments. He then returned to Harold, pinning him to the bed with his body weight, kissing him senseless.

A quiet _accio lubricant_ brought a vial from somewhere in the room.

(o.o)

Sebastien opened the vial; the scents of the ingredients telling him that it was safe to use as he intended.

Propping himself above partner, Sebastien used the sliver of light to see the pleasure on Harold's face as he stretched him.

Shuddering he fought for control, especially when a guttural moan followed by a whimper came from Harold's parted lips. It had been too long since he had felt the insides of his lover.

Tremors ran through his arms and legs, his breath was alternating between catching and rushing by time he was sure that Harold was ready to receive him.

(o.o)

Harold's breath caught when he felt the spongy head pressed against his opening. He released a loud cry as Sebastien pressed in.

He could feel the arms next to his head trembling when Sebastien stopped moving.

"Are... you... hurting?" Sebastien's voice trembled.

Harold ran his hand up the sweat slicked chest and rested them behind Sebastien's neck. "No... now move...ple-ae-ease."

Sebastien listened as the 'please' climbed in pitch as he pushed the rest of the way in. Fully sheathed, he paused for a moment, enjoying the way Harold's body closed about him.

Harold rocked under him. "You're not moving!"

(o.o)

Sebastien moved, falling into the rhythm that was right for them. He watched the sleepy face beneath him. It was alight with passion and desire. This was what else he had needed. He needed to watch Harold lose himself to the pleasure that he, Sebastien, could give him.

The coiling in his pelvis told him that he wasn't going to last much longer. He closed his hand about Harold's erection and stroked.

Moments later Harold's orgasm exploded between them, coating their chests.

He devoured the still gasping mouth in a kiss as his own orgasm ripped its way through him.

(o.o)

"You're lucky that there were privacy charms woven through those wards." There was no edge to the words as Harold snuggled into Sebastien's chest.

"I hadn't intended to do this." Sebastien ran a hand through the thick mop of hair. "I was intending to enjoy a moment with you next to me. A moment of us together."

Harold sighed. "Tolston is going to be back soon, isn't he?"

Sebastien nodded. "By sunrise."

Harold looked out the window before pushing Sebastien back on to his back. "Then I have enough time to feel you around me, too."

"Yes-s-s."


	10. 10: The Next Level

_An: My thanks goes out to Raven's Dusk and Schattengestalt for the German that the Lindenmuths used. _

_Meine Liebste – My dear (feminine)_

_Ja, Schatz. - yes, treasure/precious_

_Today's prompt: Turning Point _

_The Next Level _

Sebastien balled his hands up, his fingers scraping on the table as he glared at Tolston. "You cannot Apparate here. You should Apparate to some point in the woods nearby and walk into town."

Tolston glared back. "We are based here, and shall Apparate here."

Bridges, the youngest member, leaned back in his seat. "Why shouldn't we?"

Sebastien shifted his glare and pinned the man to his chair. "The Muggles in town are getting suspicious, and someone can tag you with a tracking spell. If you appeared outside of town, you could remove any tracking spell, and reassure the townsfolk."

(o.o)

Sebastien growled under his breath as the four wizards disapparated away from the house. Taking a moment, he canceled the tracking spell that they thought was cunningly attached to him.

It had been over seven months since the Specialists had come to Applegate. They had long out stayed their welcome. He had been finished with his unwelcomed guests after the first tracking spell they placed on him. Glaring at the spot that they had disappeared from in the midst of a fit, he decided that he had to find a way to prevent appartions into and out of the property.

(o.o)

Sebastien left his house and headed over to the Lindenmuth's farm, his mind twisting rune combinations about. With his traveling potions case hung at his side, he stopped at different farms to deliver potions and tinctures along his way.

Stepping into the Lindenmuth's house, Sebastien was very grateful that no one was looking at him. Leaning over the table, with his coat tails falling to either side of his bottom, was Harold. Blood rushed south and Sebastien barely kept the needy whine locked in.

Forcing his attention to the room, he noticed that there was a wizards' meeting in progress.

(o.o)

Harold felt the moment that Sebastien stepped through the door, and knew exactly what would catch his attention. Pointing to the map that was laid out on the table, he held all the adults' attention on the safe places that he had created for the children. "If anything happens on the road, or anywhere outside of town, the children know to report to these locations."

He forced himself not to react with more than a start when a hand settled on his shoulder and Sebastien leaned over him to see where he was pointing.

"Both Muggle and Wizard children?"

(o.o)

Sebastien knew he shouldn't have placed them in this position, and it wasn't even a compromising one. His thigh was pressed against the side of Harold's, his arm rested on his back, but other than that there was no contact besides his hand. It was all he could do not to pull his lover into his arms, hold him tight, and kiss him senseless. He took a steadying breath.

Fighting for control, Harold nodded. He finally found his voice and looked at the others around the table. "All of them. Everyone of them needs to know how to be safe."

(o.o)

Stepping away from his temptation, Sebastien walked over to Hannelore Lindenmuth. "The potions you requested that I bring today." He handed them to her as he glanced at the gathering and back.

"Thank you, Sebastien." She nodded to the group. "Yes, this is the reason I asked."

Frederico Montero crossed his arms and glared about. "Those Specialists have to walk into town. The speculation is running rampant." His gaze landed on Sebastien. "Can't you talk to them?"

Sebastien pressed his lips together. "I did so this morning, and it wasn't the first time. They still disapparated from the house."

(o.o)

"They are going to bring the fight here." Mireia Montero spoke softly. "And it won't be coming down the roads."

Harold met Sebastien's eyes, searching them for the answers he knew were hidden there. "They know it don't they. You've told them."

You could hear the chickens outside when Sebastien nodded his head.

This was the turning point; the time when all their plans changed.

Harold closed his eyes and clenched his hands. Drawing a settling breath, he looked back at his map. "We have to figure out some anti-apparition fields for our homes, and make safe places in town."

(o.o)

Leonard Lindenmuth met Hannelore's eyes. "Meine Liebste?"

"Ja, Schatz." Hannelore smiled softly at him before she squared her shoulders and faced Harold. "I can help with anti-apparition wards. I've researched many of the ones that have been created. The problem will be fitting them to our land and multiple structures."

Sebastien blinked. Hannelore didn't sound like her normal moderately intelligent self. Her entire demeanor had changed, and he knew that he was in the presence of a genius. "I can help you with that."

Hannelore gestured down the hall. "My study is this way."

Frederico and Ian followed them.

(o.o)

Leonard met each one of their gazes, ready to defend his wife's intelligence once again.

Anstice Wallace snorted lightly. "So, she's is the smart one of the family. I always wondered."

Brangwen Stevenson shook her head. "Gregory, you are good with that as well, head on back." As her husband left she waved the remaining people to the table. "While they are putting that together, we have to devise the other defenses."

Mireia tapped four buildings in the center of town. "We need to ward these."

Harold circled them. "Sebastien's is already warded. That will give us five good places."

(o.o)

Mireia looked at the map, her arms crossed. "Does the apothecary have a back entrance like the others?"

"Two. What wards are we going to use? The standards and..." Harold wondered how much borderline dark he could get away with.

Anstice gave each of them a hard accessing look that totally changed the soft face they were used to seeing. "I will lace them with enough hexes and curses that no-one that is not allowed in can make it through."

The others paused for half a second before they nodded. No one questioned how many would be legal hexes.

(o.o)

Brangwen searched their faces for a moment before she spoke up. "Gregory and I will set up watch wards. No one will be able to approach the rear entrances without those keyed into them knowing about it. And they won't be detectable." She looked over at Harold. "I'll teach you how to keep the others hidden as well."

Harold nodded slowly. He knew of the watch wards she was talking about. They were common with the smugglers on the English coast. And they were a viciously guarded secret. "Thank you. Will all the adults be keyed in?"

"Of course."

(o.o)

"Frederico and I will make untraceable portkeys. They'll allow the children to come home or to one of the safe places quickly." Mireia leaned back in her seat. "They will put a child precisely were we want them so you do not have to worry about two appearing on top of each other."

Harold raised an eyebrow at that. "Children move."

Mireia brushed his concern away. "Then tell them to stay put until the last one has appeared. It can be done."

Leonard leaned forward. "What if a Muggle child grabs them?"

Mireia's eyes narrowed. "Then they'll be lucky."

(o.o)

Sebastien walked out into the thickening silence. He sought Harold's eyes and was reassured by them. "We need to test the ward we created. Hannelore is going to cast it about the house..."

Harold jumped in before he could continue. "I'll test it."

As the others agreed, Sebastien glared at him.

"It is for the best." Harold barely refrained from smoothing the glare away.

With a quick nod, Sebastien gestured for Hannelore to start.

An hour later Harold proved that it worked quite well. "When apparating in, it will push you away in any direction. You could appear ... anywhere."


	11. 11: Stolen Moments

This prompt was :Only If

_Stolen Moments_

Harold shook Lindenmuth's hand before turning to Sebastien. "Are you heading to the shop, or can you come check the warding on the safe houses?"

"I'm going home for lunch and planned on collecting ingredients along the way. If you wish to help I will stop and check one." Sebastien fought to keep a careless tone.

"So, you'll have time only if I help you out?" At Sebastien's nod, Harold headed for the door. "Then let's get going."

Smiling slightly, Sebastien said his goodbyes and followed Harold into the woods. Collecting ingredients, they headed for the first house.

(o.o)

They were very careful to keep a proper distance between them, and their conversation was only on the plants as they walked through the woods.

It wasn't until they were inside the warded safe house that Harold gave Sebastien a searching look. "Where were you last week?"

Sebastien let himself drink his fill of the man in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Harold up close in the full light of day. "One of them was hurt and stayed at the house all week. They just finally let him out on a mission today."

(o.o)

Harold sighed. He couldn't complain. If only there was a way for them to communicate then he wouldn't have been waiting on pins and needles. "How are the wards?"

Sebastien flicked his wand about before pulling Harold into his arms. "They are well laid." Lowering his head, he savored the scent that was distinctly Harold's.

Harold nuzzled into the comforting embrace. As much as he needed to make love to Sebastien, he needed this, too.

Lifting his head, Harold pressed a kiss onto Sebastien's neck. As he felt Sebastien's pulse and breathing speed up, he moved to the waiting lips.

(o.o)

As their mouths melded, Sebastien's hand roamed about, drawing Harold closer to him. A groan resonated through them both.

Harold ended the kiss, one hand tangled in the thick hair and another had found a way under the overcoat and into the trouser's waist band. "Lunch... you are supposed to be having lunch right now."

Sebastien cupped Harold's bottom and pulled them together. "I need this more than lunch."

Groaning, Harold removed Sebastien's cravat and opened the top of his shirt, exposing more skin for him to taste.

Sebastien moved enough to nip at the exposed section of Harold's neck.

(o.o)

They both felt the warning at the same moment. Raising his head, Sebastien looked down into the lust filled green eyes and almost decided to let the idiot find out what his wards could do.

"That .. was the ... potions lab … door, ...wasn't it?" Harold clutched onto the open edges of Sebastien's shirt. As Sebastien nodded, he pulled himself together. "I know the wards that are on them. You need to go save the man."

Sebastien growled lightly before closing his eyes. "I will, if only to keep you from feeling guilty."

Harold slowly released him.

(o.o)

A few spells straightened Sebastien's clothes and he retied his cravat. With a gentle hand, he tipped Harold's face up to his and kissed him hard.

"As soon as I save the idiot's life, I will set the wards." Letting his fingers slowly slide away from Harold's face, he looked at his partner from head to toe one last time before apparating to the house.

Harold blew out a breath and leaned against a wall to finish collecting himself.

Sebastien strode down the stairs, heading towards his potions lab. As he neared it, he spotted Bridges dusting himself off.

(o.o)

"I knew that would bring you running." The Specialist faced the scowling Potions Master. "I need to use your lab."

Sebastien raised an eyebrow. "And how are you qualified to use my lab?"

"I am a certified Potioneer. And I need to brew a potion." Bridges folded his arms over his chest.

"You have your own equipment?" Sebastien was sure that there was no way he would just borrow someone else's.

"I was assured that we were going somewhere with a full stocked lab. I need ingredients." Bridges sneering tone did not sit well with Sebastien.

(o.o)

"What do you wish to brew?" Sebastien did his best to keep his glare light.

"You wouldn't know it." Bridges continued when the glare resting on him increased in strength. "It is the Aberman Explosive Potion."

Sebastien narrowed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the wall above the other man's head. "I don't have the key ingredient for any of the three variants. I'm missing vitriol."

"Three variants?" Bridges blinked. "How do you know that?"

With his lips curled into a sneer, Sebastien answered him. "I am a Potions Master. I know what is in my storeroom."

(o.o)

Bridges snorted. "Only if that was true. You being a Potions Master, that is. Well, one of any quality. I believe you are ashamed of your lab."

Sebastien raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"But I still need to use it. I'm sure there is something I can use to replace the vitriol."

Sebastien shook his head. "If you wish to use my lab, you have to get through the wards. But be warned. They were designed to keep intruders out at any cost. I will not be back to save you." He left Bridges studying the plain door.

(o.o)

Bridges wanted to throw a fit. He had been studying the wards on this door and the bedroom doors upstairs for the last five months. He had thought he had figured this set out, but once he broke one set, he was repulsed by another underneath them. _'How dare he just walk away like that. I have to make this potion for tomorrows raid, and I need the supplies in there.'_

Staring at the door for a long minute, he gave up. He would have to beg the ingredients from the Potions Masters he met in the town of Azure.


	12. 12: Secrets

_Once again there was part of the story that required that I tell it, but there was no prompt for it. So, here you go, the next to the last part of this story... a bit early.  
_

_Happy July 4th to all in the USA!  
_

_Thanks to Yen for a quick editing. ^-^_

Secrets

Sebastien had left Bridges outside his lab door intent on setting the anti-apparition ward only to run into Marcus working right in the spot he needed to be in. By time the place was clear, it had been time to open the shop. Now that he was finally home, he headed out to set the wards. The leader of the Specialist and his little band stop him in the front room.

Sebastien tried not to let Tolston know just how upset he was. They were not supposed to be there.

"Bridges informed me that you would not let him into your lab, and that you threatened him with the wards on it."

Folding his arms, Sebastien let his glare rest on Tolston before shifting to each of them. He then nodded towards Bridges where he was looking disgruntled."I warned the man, and he took me seriously."

Tolston stepped forward with a bit of menace in his step. "We were posted here by the Ministry. We were assured that you would be able to provide us a magically safe location, as well as the potions that we might need. We were also assured that our Potioneer would have a place to practice his trade, and the ingredients that he needed to do so. Not one of those have happened."

Sebastien raised an eyebrow. "I have provided you with the potions that you have requested, and I have yet to receive the compensation that you assured me would be provided. I was not informed that Bridges was skilled in potions until this morning, which leads me to believe that he has been brewing in another location, so he does not need my lab. Not one ingredient that I had on hand was requested, so I could not provide them. And as I was not consulted about your placement here, I was not able to alert them to the Muggle that is currently residing with me." He looked over the four men for a moment. "Do not put the Ministry's incompetence on my shoulders."

Bridges snorted lightly. "But you wouldn't allow me into your lab earlier. You rushed off, leaving me no choice but to go to a different Potions Master for the ingredients that I needed. Where did you rush off to, back to your lover's arms?"

Sebastien blinked for a moment before just shaking his head. "I went to open my shop."

Tolston looked him over from toe to head. "Does the woman even know you are a Wizard? Bridges assures us that there has to be a very desperate female living here. That you looked like you left her just to stop him."

Lust saturated green eyes flashed through Sebastien's mind. Shoving them back, he smirked. "My personal life is not the discussion here. Bridges opted for the better of the two options, he left to get the ingredients that he needed. Even if he had successfully entered my lab, he would not have found what he wanted."

Bridges frowned and shot Sebastien a scathing look. "So, it is as I said, your lab is a disgrace. I bet you are with whatever her name is when you should be collecting ingredients. Who makes the potions you sell?"

Sebastien froze. Could he use this to his advantage? Was there a way to convince them that staying here was not worth their time? The thoughts churned in his mind long enough that Bridges was sure that he was correct.

"Not going to tell us. Maybe I should take over your lab and bring it up to snuff." The other Specialists laughed at Bridges comment.

Sebastien looked at the Potioneer for a moment, wondering if the man would have any clue how to use half the equipment that was in his lab, or the ingredients as he had taken to mixing shamanic medicines along with his potions. Knowing that it would be better to reduce their suspicion about his whereabouts, he decided to show Bridges his lab. But he would not let the man use it. Smirking lightly, he gestured for the man to follow him. "If the fact that you have not seen my lab really bothers you, please come now that I have a moment."

He almost growled when all of them followed him. Tapping his wand on the door handle, he opened his lab. Stepping back beside the door, he watched Bridges' face as he observed the room. It would tell him just how proficient the man truly was.

Bridges stepped through the door, prepared to sneer at dust covered cauldrons and ingredients thrown on grimy counters. He was not prepared to see a room that was obviously partially dug under the fields near the house. The room was as long and half as wide as the house above him. Stone counters gleamed in the wizarding light which also reflected off the cauldrons that were both neatly stacked and on the fire. Storage cupboards lined the walls. On one of the counters was a collection of equipment that he had only seen in his Master's personal lab, and it looked recently used.

Sebastien glared at the four men gawking in the doorway. "If you are coming in, then do so. Marcus could be by at any moment. Do Not Touch Anything."

Bridges ran a hand over the smooth counter tops, stopping to stare at the fire pits built into them. He then noticed that there were more, but they were covered with fitted stone slabs.

"What part of _do not touch anything_ do you not understand?"

He jumped at Sebastien's growl and jerked his hands back to himself. Spinning about, he looked at the Potions Master. "Looking at this place, I cannot believe that you do not have any vitriol."

Sebastien shook his head. "I do not typically have need of it, and it is hard to get in these parts. So, I have yet been able to restock it since I ran out. And now that you have seen my lab, you may leave it."

Bridges was the only one reluctant to do so.

(o.o)

A week passed before Sebastien had a long enough moment alone to cast the new ward on his house. He had watched as the wards were added to the buildings on Main Street. Not that the Muggles were aware of the added protections to their places. The Specialists would not have a clue either, unless they were assigned to smuggler duty on the shores of England.

It took him watching the Monteros for one afternoon as they walked about his shop plotting out the portkey end points to decided that they were once either smugglers of high end goods, or were once spies for the Spanish government. He was leaning towards the latter.

The wizards of Applegate were finally ready for an attack on their little town. What they hadn't expected was the way it happened.

Harold was walking out of the Fuller's Pub when he heard a series of cracks. The townsfolk hit the ground or dodged behind whatever was around. Harold knew what it was when a second series of cracks ripped through the air. Wizards had apparated into the middle of town.

The townsfolk of Applegate were staring at the wizards that were throwing hexes at each other in the middle of Main street.

Harold rushed over to the nearest Wizarding child. "Get as many of the children together and get them out of here. Portkey them."

"But.. but.. secret.."

"The Statute is blown at this moment. They've seen them appear. Just get them to safety. Don't forget to use the portkey if you have to. Tell the rest that you pass by." Harold sent the Montero boy running before casting a _Protego_ to block a hex heading for Fuller's son.

Running over to the boy, who was staring shell shocked at the flaring robes and flashing lights, he grabbed his arm. "Arnold!"

Large brown eyes turned towards him. "Get in the pub, now."

With a quick nod, the teen took off.

Glancing around, Harold could see the other witches and wizards collecting Muggles and getting them into the warded buildings. With his wand gripped tightly, Harold rushed to help.

After what felt like an hour later though he knew it was just minutes, he spotted Frederico and Mireia working furiously over a collection of scrap material. Working his way towards them, he was surprised when Sebastien ended up there with him. Both of them cast a shielding spell at the same time. The cutting spell that had rebounded their way was deflected back towards one of the buildings whose wards could take it. Their eyes met and then searched the other for injury.

Seeing nothing deadly, Sebastien looked at the scraps that the Monteros were working with. "You are making portkeys?"

Frederico didn't look up as he nodded.

"When you are done, we will get them to the others, and then we will levitate and stick them on the fighters. You can activate them then?" Sebastien was hunting the crowds for the Lindenmuths, Wallaces, and the Stevensons. He spotted them near the buildings they were supposed to be guarding.

"We can. Here, take these and get them to the others. We'll make the last few and then we can start. Be as careful as you can." Mireia divided the scraps between the two men and shooed them away.

Harold met Sebastien's eyes for a moment before tearing his gaze away. This was not the place for the plea to stay safe to be made, but he could see the same thought in Sebastien's eyes.

Leaving quickly, he delivered his portkeys before diving into Fuller's pub, barely avoiding a blasting curse.

Rolling to a stop, he found himself staring up into the muzzle of Carl Fuller's gun. Shifting his eyes, he looked at the man's face.

"What is going on out there?" Fuller waited, his eyes darting to the stick in Harold's hand and back to his face. He lowered his gun.

Harold took in the knowing look and decided to lay everything out. "The bleeding Wizards that have been staying with Sebastien brought the war here. We are going to try and get them out of here. Can you cover me while I do my part?"

He watched to see if there was any confusion in Carl's expression. There was none.

"You're a wizard? How can I help against magic?" Carl looked at his shuttered windows, waiting to hear something that meant his business was done for.

Harold stood up and caught the searching gaze. "Yes, I am. You can watch to tell me if other wizards pop up. We warded your pub against everything we could think of, that is why I told people to hide in here." He looked about, surprised not to see anyone but Carl.

Carl smirked. "They're in the cellar. There are two routes out of there. So, you need me to be your eyes while you cast whatever spells you need to do." When Harold nodded, he gestured towards the windows. "Let's get started then."

They cracked one of the shutters open, and peered out.

"I have to get a scrap of material onto the four wizards closest to us." Lifting his wand, Harold looked over at his unexpected partner. "Ready?"

"Townsfolk are all good, right?"

"Right."

"Then I am ready."

Grinning, Harold cast his first _Wingardium Leviosa _ and gently floated the scrap to the nearest French wizard. When it was on his back, he quickly cast a sticking charm. He didn't dare to look at Carl until the last scrap was attached.

"So, magic is real." Carl swallowed harshly as he watched the battle out on Main Street. He gasped when all of them disappeared in a flash.

Harold turned slowly and faced the pub keeper. "Yes, but you already knew that."

Carl nodded slowly. "I was told that I had imagined it. Then someone pointed a stick at me and told me that I had dreamed it all."

Harold felt his eyes widen. Someone had tried to _Obliviate _Carl. He wondered why it didn't work. "It is not a dream. Are you going to rush me to a stake or drown me now?"

Carl smirked at him. "And lose the best Chemist we've ever had in town? No. But how are you going to handle all the others who witness this?"

Harold searched the man's face for a moment before nodding slightly. "How would you suggest doing it? If anyone knows what is going on in this town, and who can handle knowing this, it is you."

"Isn't is supposed to be some sort of secret?"

"The Statute of Secrecy was shattered the moment they appeared in the street."

"How many wizards are live here?" Carl ran an accessing eye over the streets watching as small groups of adults left their safe havens to check things out. He noted that all of them carried sticks that he assumed were wands.

"There are five wizarding households here." Harold watched him warily.

Carl nodded slowly to himself before turning to face Harold. "Let us know. Most of the people can handle it. For those that can't, just do to them what was done to me, and we can send them on their way."

Harold nodded slowly.

(o.o)

Sebastien ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the debate that was raging about him. The pub was fit to burst as every member of the town was at the emergency town meeting. The Lindenmuths and Wallaces has magically expanded the space as far as it could go.

The debate wasn't over whether the witches and wizards were allowed to live, or even stay in town, it was over whether the town should disappear off the map until the war was over, and if the magical part of the citizens could do this.

Slamming his hands on the table in front of him, he stood up as all eyes turned towards him slowly. "The ones that need to forget that we exist are the wizards that were here. They are going to realize that this is a Muggle town, and that the Statute was not bent but broken into a million pieces. Then they are going to send the Obliviators."

Elaine Eldrich pressed her lips together. "Does that name mean what its root means? They will come and make us oblivious of what happened, change our memories?"

Anstice nodded. "And we would rather that didn't happen. We are a family here. What happened today proved it."

Elaine nodded as a frown crossed her face. "Can't we do that to them?"

Harold shook his head. "It is a skill that needs lots of training. Just like working with wood. I can put some boards together, but Mr. Eldrich can make a bookcase out of them. Same type of thing. Not everyone is good at everything."

Eldrich chuckled. "I've seen your woodwork, it might do for a split rail fence. So, Sebastian is a Chemist, and the others of you have things you are good at?"

Harold looked at the others before answering. "I'm a Defense Master, but I don't know about the others. And just like everyone else, they might just be a gardener or any other normal trade. Magic doesn't make you suddenly better at everything. As you said, you wouldn't even want me to make a fence."

Sebastien leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands. "I have a potion that can help, if we can get them to drink it. They'll forget all about Applegate."

Sarah bit her lower lip for a moment before sighing. "If you can tell me who and where they are, I can get them to ingest it. It won't kill them will it?"

As Sebastien shook his head, Frederico spoke up. "I can help you find them."

Carl looked over the assembled group, picking out the people who they were going to have to watch. Their town had one more secret that was going to bind them together.


	13. 13: Cheers

**Challenge 374: Through Thick and Thin**

_Cheers!_

The mugs were raised once more as cheers resounded throughout Fuller's Pub. It was September 10, 1783, and thanks to the wizarding posts they knew that the peace treaty was signed just seven days ago in Paris.

The last five months had been interesting. That was the only way Harold could describe living in a town of muggles who knew he was a wizard. At first, they had begged to see a spell, much like a muggleborn would do, but eventually they just treated the wizards as they had always done. No prying.

They were once again everyday people.

(o.o)

Frederico and Sarah had succeeded in slipping Sebastien's potion into each of the wizards that they had portkeyed out of the town. No one questioned how Sarah got them to take it.

No one asked how the potion worked, but when three of the families that lived in the town couldn't handle the idea of wizards and magic, they had personally asked to be dosed after they had put their affairs in order.

They were living in a nearby town, and the people of Applegate made sure to trade with them. They were still family, even if they didn't remember.

(o.o)

Sebastien closed their door behind Harold and let out a deep sigh. Somehow, they had made it through. He was positive that at least a quarter of the town had an idea what his and Harold's relationship really was, but they cared less about that than they had about them being wizards.

"Through thick and thin..." Harold hung his overcoat up on the hook near the door. "that is what this town does. It sticks with its people."

Sebastien nodded. "A family of choice can be stronger than a family of birth."

Harold smiled softly. "So it can be."

(o.o)

That night, snuggled deep into their bed, spooned together, Sebastien softly smiled. He let the events that had brought him to this point drift through his mind. '_Good times, bad times... just like Harold said, through thick and thin... we have made it. And we will keep making it.'_

He ran a hand down Harold's side before wrapping his arm around his partner.

Harold rolled over and traced a finger over Sebastien's lips. "What's made you happy?"

"That we can stop pursuing happiness and just enjoy it now."

Sebastien's kiss show just how much he planned to enjoy it.


End file.
